1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle set, and, more particularly, to an operator catch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handle sets have long been available that include an operator, e.g., knob or lever, for retracting a latch bolt. In order to accommodate various operator configurations, a handle set may be equipped with an operator catch which, when retracted, permits removal of one operator, e.g., a door knob, and replacement with another operator, e.g., a lever.
During the assembly of a typical handle set, a chassis is provided to mount the operator. The individual components that make up an operator catch mechanism, including for example, springs and the operator catch, are assembled within the chassis. Such an assembly process, however, may be awkward and time consuming.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for reducing the difficulty in assembling a handle set that includes an operator catch mechanism.